Carddass Wars
Cartoon Network x Toei x Shonen Jump: Super Hero Taisen Z is a sequel to Super Hero Taisen and a new crossover between Cartoon Network, Toei and Shonen Jump. The movie is to be release in 2013. Characters Cartoon Network *Mitsuyoshi *Sonar Fennec *Trevor Burrow *Ragna the Bloodedge *Dexter *Cow *Chicken *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Courage *Ed *Double D *Eddy *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Rex Salazar *Agent Six *Bobo Haha *Rebecca Holiday *Noah Nixon *White Knight *Caesar Salazar *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Velma Dinkley *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones *Mordecai *Rigby *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Toei *Choushinsei Flashman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Metal Heroes *Heroes of Justice *Energy Management Center **Takeshi Kuroki **Miho Nakamura **Toru Morishita **Buddy Roids ***Usada Lettuce *Kamen Rider Wizard's friends **Koyomi **Shunpei Nara **Rinko Daimon **Shigeru Wajima *Galactic Union Patrol **Shelly Shonen Jump *Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Toriko (Toriko) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) *Sakata Gintoki (Gin Tama) *Kankichi Ryotsu (KochiKame) Villains *Space Shocker **Mandark **Mojo Jojo **Kanker Sisters ***Lee ***Marie ***May **Attea **Ice King **Van Kleiss **Black Knight **Alpha **Mr. E **Professor Pericles **Judy Reeves **Brad Chiles **Space Ikadevil **Space Spider Man **Shocker Combatmen **Chaps *Space Ironmen *Space Crime Syndicate Madou **Strategist Reider Cast Cartoon Network Cast *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken *Troy Baker - Van Kleiss *Kathleen Barr - Marie *Lewis Black - Mr. E *Kwesi Boakye - Darwin *Tia Carrere - Judy Reeves *Cathy Cavadini - Blossem *Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin *Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Grey DeLisle - Rebecca Holiday, Daphne Blake, Mandy *John DiMaggio - Bobo Haha, Jake *Greg Eagles - Grim *Michael Emerson - Alpha *Erin Fitzgerald - May *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Logan Grove - Gumball Watterson *Jennifer Hale - Black Knight *Matt Hill - Ed *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Janyse Jaud - Lee *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Tom Kenny - Ice King *Udo Kier - Professor Pericles *Wally Kurth - Agent Six *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Yuri Lowenthal – Ben Tennyson *Tim Matheson - Brad Chiles *Candi Milo - Dexter *Nolan North - Eddy *J.G. Quintel - Mordecai *Bumper Robinson – Rook Blonko *Freddy Rodriguez - Caesar Salazar *Daryl Sabara - Rex Salazar *William Salyers - Rigby *Fred Savage - Noah Nixon *Patrick Seitz - Ragna the Bloodedge *Jeremy Shada - Finn *J.K. Simmons - White Knight *Tara Strong – Bubbles, Princess Attea *Kirk Thornton - Mitsuyoshi *Sam Vincent - Double D *Hynden Walch - Princess Bubblegum *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones Toei Cast *Ryo Ryusei - Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *Syuusuke Saito - Ian Yorkland *Yamato Kinjo - Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue *Akihisa Shiono - Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green *Ayuri Konno - Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink *Shunya Shiraishi - Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *Yuma Ishigaki - Geki Jumonji/Space Sherriff Gavan Type-G *Arisa Komiya - Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster *Junya Ikeda - Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver Shonen Jump Cast *Jeff Bennett - Kankichi Ryotsu *Johnny Young Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Richard Cansino - Kenshin Himura *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Maile Fligan - Naruto *Christen Patton - Sakata Gintoki *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Ian Sinclair - Toriko Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Animated Movies